In teaching an infant to walk, an adult often leans forwardly and supports the infant by manually supporting the infant underneath its armpits to enable the infant to walk in front of the adult. The adult is, therefore, thereby able to allow the infant to place weight on its feet while restraining the infant from falling. The problem with this walking training mode is that the adult is bent forwardly, and after a period of time, may experience discomfort in supporting the infant while walking in such a position.
There have been several attempts to provide devices that can be used by adults to assist in supporting an infant or small child while learning a variety of activities that include teaching balance while in an upright position such as walking. These patents include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,193,374; 2,108,566; 4,907,972; 4,922,860; 5,120,287; 5,356,355; 6,196,949; 6,325,023; 6,338,699; 6,361,478.
While the various patented devices may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there is a need for a device that enables an adult to stand in an upright position while supporting an infant to teach the infant to walk while supported in front of the adult.